Klein/Supports
With Thea C Support *'Klein:' Thea. *'Thea:' General Klein! Is something wrong? *'Klein:' No, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you something. *'Thea:' Tell me something? *'Klein:' Yes. When I hired you and your squad...I was hiring you as an Etrurian general. *'Thea:' ??? Yes, of course. *'Klein:' So if I weren't an Etrurian general, you would be free to do as you wish. *'Thea:' Yes, I know. That's what I told my squad when we joined this army. *'Klein:' Well, you don't seem to be taking advantage of that freedom. *'Thea:' ? Of course I am. *'Klein:' Well... If you say so. *'Thea:' ...What are you trying to say? *'Klein:' No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. *'Thea:' ...... B Support *'Thea:' General Klein. *'Klein:' Thea? What's wrong? *'Thea:' It's about what you said the other day... *'Klein:' The other day? *'Thea:' You said that I wasn't taking advantage of my freedom... *'Klein:' Oh, that. *'Thea:' I wasn't quite sure what you meant, so I wanted to ask you. *'Klein:' Well, since you're free to do what you want, no one's forcing you to stay here. That's all. *'Thea:' !! ...Does that mean that you don't need my help? *'Klein:' No, that's not what I meant. Thea, you're a mercenary. Staying with this army isn't going to get you much income. So if you're just fighting alongside us out of guilt or a feeling of responsibility, I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't feel compelled to stay. *'Thea:' Yes, you're right. Perhaps it is inconvenient to stay with this low-paying army. But I'm staying with you out of my own will. Please don't worry about it. *'Klein:' Oh, all right, then. I'm sorry if I've been a bother. *'Thea:' No, not at all. A Support *'Klein:' Thea, when this war ends, I could help you find an army that pays well. *'Thea:' ...Why? *'Klein:' Well, even though you said that you're fighting with us out of your own will, my being here is still one of the reasons that you stayed. I just thought that I should compensate by helping out with your future plans... *'Thea:' ...I can do that on my own. I appreciate your consideration, but please don't worry about it. *'Klein:' But... *'Thea:' Or is my being here a hindrance to you? *'Klein:' N-No! Not at all! *'Thea:' Then why are you telling me things like that! *'Klein:' ...What's the matter, Thea? How come you're so upset... *'Thea:' Ever since the other day, all you've been talking about it getting me out of this army...away from you! *'Klein:' What? Well, I... *'Thea:' I chose to stay by your side because I love you! But you... You're so inconsiderate! *'Klein:' Um, well... I'm sorry. It's just that... I never thought that you felt that way about me. *'Thea:' ...... *'Klein:' So... ...... You know, Thea, you're to blame as well! *'Thea:' Wh-What? *'Klein:' You keep calling me 'General Klein, General Klein,' like you want to keep your distance with me! That's why you make me think that you're simply tagging along out of responsibility! *'Thea:' B-But... *'Klein:' No 'General' from now on. Just call me Klein, all right? *'Thea:' Yes, General Klein. *'Klein:' No. Klein. *'Thea:' Huh? Oh... Yes...Klein... With Elffin C Support *'Elffin:' That was a rough battle, master. Would you care for a song to soothe your tired heart? *'Klein:' Oh, you're... You're the bard that is always with General Roy. *'Elffin:' Yes. My name is Elffin. *'Klein:' ...Elffin, might you be... No...that's impossible. Forgive me, please forget it. *'Elffin:' ...I look very much like someone you know... Am I right? *'Klein:' ! It...can't be. *'Elffin:' Here I am standing right in front you, telling you myself, yet you do not believe me. Did my servants only have so much trust in me, Klein? *'Klein:' Prince Mildain! It is you! Oh...! I'm so glad you're in one piece, Your Majesty! *'Elffin:' You seem to have grown while I was gone. *'Klein:' Etruria has changed greatly during the year that you were gone, Your Majesty. *'Elffin:' Yes, I know. I am sorry I put you through it. *'Klein:' Well, I was stationed in the Western Isles, so it didn't affect me that much... But...you're really alive... I'm sure our people will welcome your return! *'Elffin:' ...... B Support *'Klein:' Pr-... I mean, Master Elffin! There you are. *'Elffin:' ...General Klein, might you spare a moment? *'Klein:' Yes? What is it? *'Elffin:' ...Master. *'Klein:' Master? What do you mean? *'Elffin:' ...You don't understand? *'Klein:' ...... Have I...done something wrong? *'Elffin:' ...Someone is coming. We shall talk some other day. *'Klein:' ...? A Support *'Elffin:' ...We can have some privacy here. *'Klein:' Pr-... Master Elffin, you wanted to speak with me? Is it about Etruria? *'Elffin:' No. It is about the other day. *'Klein:' Oh... Are you talking about the 'Master' thing? *'Elffin:' Don't you think it strange for an Etrurian noble to call a simple bard a 'Master?' *'Klein:' Oh...! Yes, you're right! Forgive me. I shall call you Sir Elffin instead... *'Elffin:' No. Just 'Elffin' will do. *'Klein:' That will not do! Even if you are in disguise, I cannot address my prince simply by name. *'Elffin:' Hm... ...You haven't changed at all. *'Klein:' Huh? *'Elffin:' Do you remember how you used to often come to the palace with your father? *'Klein:' Yes... I've been going to the palace for as long as I can remember. *'Elffin:' Since I had no siblings, I couldn't help but think how cute you were as a toddler. And I was still young and foolish, so I told your father, 'Your son shall now be my younger brother. He must live in the palace from now on.' *'Klein:' You said that? *'Elffin:' Yes, I was a fool. Of course, your father didn't know what to say. And then, you spoke up. *'Klein:' I did...? *'Elffin:' Yes. And you said the same words. 'That will not do.' *'Klein:' ...I don't remember. *'Elffin:' 'I'm going to be your knight, so that will not do.' Those were your exact words. You also told me, 'Choose someone else for your brother!' *'Klein:' ...I-I was so rude... I, uh... Forgive me, Your Majesty... *'Elffin:' Don't worry about it. I'm glad that you haven't changed. ...When I came back from the brink of death, the world looked so different. I'm glad to see that some things are still the same. *'Klein:' Prince Mildain... With Perceval C Support *'Klein:' General Perceval! It is good to see you again. *'Perceval:' Klein. It is good to see you are well. It seems that you've gotten quite used to your position now. *'Klein:' Yes. Although, I'm still one of the least experienced and weakest generals... *'Perceval:' Well, from the way I see it, those working under you are the luckier ones. *'Klein:' I hope so, too, General Perceval. *'Perceval:' ...How have you been doing? *'Klein:' What? *'Perceval:' What do you think about this army? *'Klein:' Well... Frankly, I feel more at home here than in the Etrurian army. Perhaps it is because of General Roy's personality... *'Perceval:' ...I see. *'Klein:' How do you feel, General Perceval? *'Perceval:' I can't say I feel completely comfortable here. *'Klein:' You can't? *'Perceval:' It is probably because what I seek from an army doesn't exist here. *'Klein:' So...you can't get used to this army? *'Perceval:' ...No, it's a little different from that. It is just that I am and will always be an Etrurian knight. I am unable to bend my standards so easily. B Support *'Perceval:' ...How do you feel about the coup d'etat in Etruria? *'Klein:' ...I understand that Bern was doing things behind the scenes, but still... I never would have imagined that the Etrurian Court would divide into two hostile sides so easily. To tell the truth, I'm still not over it. I... I never thought that there would be so many people who would give in to greed so easily... *'Perceval:' Etruria had not known war for a very long time. Thus, blinded by peace, we didn't notice the men scheming evil deeds. *'Klein:' Yes... A conflict would have broken out even without Bern's help. *'Perceval:' Once this war is over, I will return and devote my life to rebuild Etruria. *'Klein:' Of course, General Perceval. I am prepared to give my life to that cause as well. *'Perceval:' Klein, I want you to seek a different path. *'Klein:' What!? *'Perceval:' Once I return to Etruria, I plan to dismiss all but those few whom I can put absolute trust in to be loyal to king and country. I will do anything to maintain mutual trust among the king's servants. *'Klein:' General Perceval... Don't be ridiculous! *'Perceval:' ! Klein... *'Klein:' ...Please, relax a little. With your ability, you won't have to go to such extreme measures. I was holding this in because we are at war, but...I'll say it now. I miss the days when I could look up to you as an older brother...the days when we were more relaxed, and sometimes even laughed it up together... *'Perceval:' ...... *'Klein:' Once this war ends, let us return and celebrate the prosperity of the new Kingdom of Etruria together...in laughter. A Support *'Klein:' General Perceval? *'Perceval:' Klein. Is something wrong? *'Klein:' No, I just saw you, so... *'Perceval:' I see. *'Klein:' You know, I was thinking... Before the coup d'etat, we were never working together under the same mission. But now, here we are, fighting alongside each other, after we have both left the Etrurian military and are under General Roy's command. *'Perceval:' Hm, yes... Fate can work in strange ways. *'Klein:' Yes. Oh, on a different topic... Have your favorite foods changed over the recent years? *'Perceval:' ? ...No. Why? *'Klein:' It's just that the cook was a little troubled. He said that since you are expressionless no matter what you eat, he never knows what to give you. *'Perceval:' Expressionless? ...Do you think so? *'Klein:' Yes, very much so, General Perceval. Even when you're having wine, your expression stays the same no matter how much you drink. If you stop making expressions, you'll forget how. *'Perceval:' Expressions are not things that can be forgotten. *'Klein:' I wouldn't be so sure about that with you, General Perceval. *'Perceval:' ...Well, well. Getting fresh, are we? *'Klein:' Haha... I guess it looks like I need not worry. With Dieck C Support *'Klein:' Excuse me. *'Dieck:' Do you need something, General Klein? *'Klein:' Dieck...you don't recognize me? *'Dieck:' ...Well, well. I never would've thought that you still remember me. *'Klein:' ! I recognized you at once! You didn't seem to notice me, so I decided to talk to you... *'Dieck:' 13 years... Little Master Klein is all grown up, I see. *'Klein:' You can stop calling me Little Master. I'm already 19 now. I've been working as a general under the king himself. *'Dieck:' Yeah, I know. You've become quite an individual. ...How are Lord Pent and his wife? *'Klein:' They're laid-back as usual. Regardless of the coup d'etat, they still don't seem to be that concerned at all. I really envy them sometimes. *'Dieck:' Well, you've become pretty impressive yourself. *'Klein:' What? What do you mean? *'Dieck:' Well, we can talk about that another time. *Dieck leaves* *'Klein:' Dieck! But we just met... B Support *'Dieck:' Klein! Don't come out front that much. *'Klein:' This is still a safe position. *'Dieck:' You bowmen should stay in the back and cover for us. There's no need for you to come out and put yourself in danger. *'Klein:' Dieck, I told you, I'm not a child any more. Until now, I've been leading a squad and fighting in the front all the time. *'Dieck:' Sorry, but you're still 'Little Master Klein' in my eyes. If I let you get hurt, I wouldn't know what to say to Lord Pent. *'Klein:' ...If you're being so considerate, then you should come back to our mansion. Dieck, when this war ends, do you want to return home with me? Father and Mother would certainly appreciate it... *'Dieck:' Klein, I appreciate your consideration. But if you really care about your household, then you should stop chatting with a lowly mercenary like me. It won't be good for your future. *'Klein:' !? What... *'Dieck:' You're only talking to me like this because we're in a war. Got it? *'Klein:' ...... A Support *'Klein:' Dieck. *'Dieck:' ...Klein, I told you not to come talk to me this often. *'Klein:' ...I wanted to tell you a story. I want you to listen because we're in such turbulent times. ...It was 15 years ago, at Aquleia's best arena. A noble's child was attacked by one of the lions that were to be used in the opening show. *'Dieck:' ...... *'Klein:' A young pitfighter was the one who saved the child. Ordinarily, he was a skilled swordfighter who would defeat men twice his size with ease. But this time he was up against a lion, so he didn't come out unscathed. He was wounded all over his body, and his face suffered four deep scars. *'Dieck:' ...... *'Klein:' The noble hired the swordsman who saved his child into his service. For several years, the young man served as the family's pitfighter and spread his name at the arena. But one day, he suddenly bought his freedom and left. The child, who looked up to the pitfighter as if he were his real brother thought that he was betrayed, and was saddened. ...But now I understand. You were thinking the best for our family... *'Dieck:' You... You were much too kind to me, a simple servant. Lord Pent and his wife raised me as if I were their real child, regardless of the complaints and finger-pointing going on around them. ...That's why I left. *'Klein:' ...I understand how you feel. But I don't agree with you. *'Dieck:' !? *'Klein:' You were always thinking the best for us... But did you ever consider the fact that we were concerned for you as well? I don't want us to be in a relation in which we ignore each other when we meet... *'Dieck:' ...Looks like I was being selfish. *'Klein:' ! Then you'll be with us like family again? *'Dieck:' Yeah, you win, Little Master Klein. I'll be sure to show my face to Lord Pent whenever I get the chance. With Clarine C Support *'Clarine:' Ahh! Klein! *'Klein:' W-What! What's wrong, Clarine? *'Clarine:' You look wonderful in that outfit today! *'Klein:' And I was wondering what in the world happened when you screamed like that... Is that all? *'Clarine:' But Klein! In this army, everyone is just so aesthetically challenged! You truly shine when you are among them, Klein! *'Klein:' Clarine, you only think that because I'm your family... *'Clarine:' No! There is no one else in the world who could match you. Perhaps General Perceval has more authority, but you will always be the most beautiful! *'Klein:' ...Clarine, a fine lady wouldn't say things like that. *'Clarine:' But it is true. *'Klein:' ...Clarine. *'Clarine:' But I will try harder if you tell me to. *'Klein:' Yes, do so. B Support *'Klein:' Clarine, come over here. *'Clarine:' Oh, Klein? How do you fare today? *'Klein:' Not too well, I'm afraid. *'Clarine:' ? Is something wrong? *'Klein:' Is it true that you said harsh things to the cleric and made her cry? *'Clarine:' No, I did not make her cry. She is the one who just started crying. *'Klein:' ...So it's true that she did cry. *'Clarine:' It is her fault! She was sucking up to you. *'Klein:' What do you mean? *'Clarine:' She was healing your wounds before I got the chance. *'Klein:' Clarine! *'Clarine:' But I wanted to heal your injuries so that you would be proud of me and would say that I was being a great help, and... *'Klein:' ...But I was proud of you. I was thinking that my naive little sister's so grown up now... But now that you've done this... *'Clarine:' I-I'll never do it again! Please don't hate me, Klein! *'Klein:' What are you talking about? I'll never hate you. *'Clarine:' Oh, thank you, Klein! A Support *'Klein:' What's wrong, Clarine? You look sad. *'Clarine:' I... I don't want to go back to the mansion after the war... *'Klein:' Why? Father and Mother are anxious for us to return. *'Clarine:' I want to meet Father and Mother... But if I return to the mansion, I would just be a doll again. I would never see the outside world, and I would only be concerned about decorating myself... *'Klein:' Well, that is how most Etrurian ladies are. *'Clarine:' Yes, I know... But becoming the most elegant lady in Etruria does not seem as appealing as it once did. *'Klein:' That's because you're growing up and maturing, Clarine. If you stay at the mansion, you could just live your life without doing anything. That would be easy, but... *'Clarine:' But it would be so horribly boring! *'Klein:' Yes, indeed... All right, then here's what we will do. Once this war is over, we will first go back home and show Father and Mother that we are safe and well. *'Clarine:' Yes. *'Klein:' Then we can discuss your future and what you want to do. *'Clarine:' Oh, I already know what I want to do! *'Klein:' What? *'Clarine:' I will become a Sorcery General like General Cecilia! *'Klein:' Um...are you serious? *'Clarine:' Of course! As the Sorcery General, I will help your work as the Archery General, and then we shall always be together! *'Klein:' Clarine... Let's try and be a little more realistic... *'Clarine:' Oh, it would be so wonderful to see us both in the elegant uniform of the Etrurian Generals... *'Klein:' Clarine... Well, you're still a little girl, I see. *'Clarine:' Did you say something? *'Klein:' No, nothing. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports